


午夜的意外

by Buxing1900kwii



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buxing1900kwii/pseuds/Buxing1900kwii
Summary: 半夜睡不着的家伙在偷偷做些什么事情呢。
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei, 布鲁诺x不动游星
Kudos: 4





	午夜的意外

**Author's Note:**

> 布鲁游。  
> 分级背后注意。

布鲁诺在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地听到脚步声靠近。  
看不清钟……现在大概……两点……？  
特意放轻的步伐却带着熟悉的节奏。是游星。  
“嗯……程序怎么了吗……”布鲁诺翻了个身，含糊不清地问。  
移动中的人影明显一愣，看来是没想到沙发上的同伴醒着。“没什么……拿个东西。”声音低哑，布鲁诺几乎听不清，“……你睡吧。”  
半夜来车库拿什么……？虽然有些疑惑，抵不过困意的布鲁诺没再追问。

再次睁眼时，天仍未亮。布鲁诺有些口渴，但是楼下的瓶装水之前喝完了，他只好揉揉惺忪的双眼，起身上楼去倒水。  
大概是还在迷糊，手一滑把边上剩的半杯茶碰翻在桌上。手忙脚乱地抽了几张纸巾擦掉，布鲁诺带着湿漉漉的双手往厕所走去。  
这下差不多是彻底清醒了。可是现在去干活太早了吧？布鲁诺拉开厕所的门。游星还没起呢……诶！？  
刚摸到开关还没打开，布鲁诺就被眼前的景象惊呆了。刚刚才想到的，他以为还在睡觉的人，就坐在眼前。外裤褪到膝盖，双手置于腿间，隐约能看见手指缝隙阴影间的性器官……抬着头？  
气氛一瞬间尴尬极了。  
是、是不是该当什么也没看见然后退出去！？  
游星显然也完全没料到布鲁诺的出现，手不知道该往哪放，一时间不知道说什么好。  
两人互相瞪了好几秒，只听布鲁诺“今天天气不错我回去睡一觉吧”地随便哈哈了两声，后退一步关上了门，小空间里只留下游星一个人对着墙壁尴尬。  
本来他夜里燥热不安地醒来，想看看工作台能冷静一下，谁知顾虑到附近有人醒着的状况下根本不能……大概是压力太大了。游星这么想。回房间的路上想想算了难得一次速战速决，结果刚开始没多久就听见上楼的声音。还以为只是路过去里面房间，赶快关掉灯没想到反而造成了厕所没人的误会……？  
怎么想都太不巧了吧。  
现在的问题是，接下来怎么办？经历这么一番波折，好像已经没什么精神了。要不就这样直接回去睡……

游星刚疲惫地坐回自己床上，又听到了上楼的脚步声。但不是朝着厕所去，而是越来越近？轻轻的敲门声响起：“游星……我可以进来吗？”  
“……门没锁。”  
布鲁诺小心翼翼地推门进来，顶着游星复杂的眼神径直走去，不等游星说什么，就坐在了他的身边，一手搂抱住游星的腰，一手朝他的腿间伸去。  
“你要做什么！？”  
顾虑到现在还是安静的半夜，游星只好压着声音质问。  
布鲁诺没有回答，隔着内裤，动手帮游星做着他之前没完成的事情。  
“……嗯……快住手……”游星想挣脱，身体却轻易地再度燥热起来。就贴着他的布鲁诺一定会感觉到。游星羞耻地想阻止，但……  
被不属于自己的手触碰的感觉，哪怕隔了一层布料，都比往常强烈了数倍。  
“布……布鲁诺……慢点……会弄脏的……”  
布鲁诺愣了一下，他看了看四周，从床头边的小桌上抽了几张纸巾，“游星，我可以碰你吗？”  
事到如今还问什么……游星无言地默许了。  
布鲁诺把游星抱到自己腿上，两手伸进他的内裤，仅隔着纸巾直接套抚慰起了器官。  
刺激变强了。游星的呼吸开始加重。  
“不用忍着声音，没关系的。”布鲁诺在游星耳旁轻声地说。看得出来被别人帮忙，游星忍得很幸苦。  
回答他的只有压抑着的喘息。  
有一点点失落，但布鲁诺不可能强求什么，继续手上的动作。  
手指握住挺直的柱身快速地上下套弄，时不时用指腹抚摸顶端的小口，改为摩擦时得到了游星触电一样的颤抖。另一手下滑到底端的囊袋，轻柔地揉动。  
当然为了不让他难堪，布鲁诺特地挑了不会面对面的姿势。手劲缓缓加重，寻找着最合适游星的力道。  
虽然这是很出格的行为，但……自己打断的事应该由自己来弥补。这样想着的布鲁诺特别卖力地帮游星做着。  
在连续不断的刺激下，游星挺腰引来了高潮。哪怕能用纸巾擦掉，射在了布鲁诺手里的念头还是让他羞愧难当。  
“……哈……哈啊……”呼吸还没完全平稳，游星就想从布鲁诺身上站起来，结果被坚定地阻止了。  
“游星，”布鲁诺在耳边吐着气说，“好像还没结束。”能感觉到器官仍然保有活力地微微挺着。就这样放手肯定还是睡不着吧？  
“够了布鲁诺，快放……啊……”还没说完游星就失去了气势，布鲁诺退下他的裤子，手再次施加了温柔又精准的力度，弄得游星全身一阵发软，向后倒在了他身上。  
……太丢脸了。  
不过布鲁诺似乎对这大面积的肢体接触倒很开心：“游星……很温暖。”现在光明正大地抱着蹭在头顶，比想象中还要舒服。  
游星也差不多放弃挣扎了，任凭布鲁诺带着他在快乐的海洋里沉浮。  
闭上眼睛。被抱着的时候，有那么一点安心。

“……等一等布鲁诺！？”游星被胸前瘙痒的触感惊到了，一声惊呼没压住从喉咙翻了上来。  
布鲁诺一只手挪到了他胸口，隔着背心轻轻抚摸着细小的突起部位。  
游星从来没体会过被触摸那里，有点痒，有点慌，却又有点……爽？  
“嗯……啊！……”一开始只是指尖划过而已，布鲁诺还未待他习惯就改为两指轻夹，上下揉动。  
明显能感到怀里的人身体绷直了许多，手指把床单抓出皱痕。  
虽然有点乘人之危，但是这样的游星……  
真可爱啊。  
布鲁诺抚摸下身的手也没歇息，下滑到会阴时，游星似乎更加紧张。在那里停了一会儿，又返回摩擦起了前端。来来回回数次，配合刺激胸前的手，直把游星服侍得喘息连连，瘫软在他怀里。

事态的发展出乎意料。游星躺在布鲁诺怀里想着。实际上他已经放弃了思考，单纯地享受着布鲁诺带来的快乐。  
游星蹭着布鲁诺的胸口抬起头，对上布鲁诺含笑的眼神，欲言又止。  
倒不是说不出口，只是一张口就再也忍不住糟糕的声音了。  
布鲁诺显然有些疑惑，把脸凑近无言地问他。  
和身体同温的气息从脸上拂过，游星忍不住坐起了一些，停了一下，下定了决心似的，回头吻上了布鲁诺的嘴唇。  
轮到布鲁诺愣住了。这、这什么情况，游星也出格了……？  
还在胡思乱想的时候，游星已经侵入到他的口腔，带着湿热的气息舔弄布鲁诺的上颚。布鲁诺一惊，加上游星移动了重心，一下子没拿住平衡，两人一起倒在了床上。  
游星就像什么都没发生似的，仍然执着地舔他的舌头。  
游星好热情啊。  
布鲁诺接过这份邀请，一翻身压住游星，顺着他张开的双唇吻了回去。模仿着游星的动作，舔上上颚。  
“……唔…”游星在颤抖。抓住他手臂的手不自觉地用力，但布鲁诺无暇在意。  
从没见过这样的游星。在同伴面前，他一直沉稳冷静，这样强烈的情感表达是第一次见。  
想要，想要看到更多，游星还有多少自己没见的姿态。

直到快缺氧两人才分开。嘴唇上挂了一条晶莹的细丝，使场面更加情色。布鲁诺已经忘记他是为什么会来“帮个小忙”，他自己也陷入了情欲的漩涡，被身体的燥热烧得无法思考。  
反倒是躺着的游星看起来很悠哉，抬起腿用膝盖顶住布鲁诺的腿间，沙哑着开口：“…还没完……。”注视着布鲁诺有些愣住的表情，似乎还有一些……得意？  
“要一起吗？”

第一束阳光照进车库的时候，克罗就起床了。车库里少了一个熟睡的同伴。  
大概是和游星在商量什么吧。克罗这么想。


End file.
